


Never grow up

by Holtzmann1998, Queenofcolors



Series: Songfic2 [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Holtzmann and Erin take their daughter to college





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are in italics  
> (Comments and feed back welcomed)

**(Your little hands wrapped around my finger And it's so quiet in the world tonight Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite night light)**

_"Don't cross the streams!" A small child screamed in delight as she jumped from the bed to the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor._

_"Open the trap!" Holtzmann yelled in childish glee as she tossed another pillow onto the pile. Erin stood in the doorway, waiting for them to notice her. Finally, she got tired of waiting and spoke up._

" _I thought I had one child and one wife, not two children." Erin said with a chuckle._

_"Awe, come on, babe. We're just having fun before bed." Holtzmann grinned at her._

_"Yeah, Mommy, Mama and I were just having fun!" The child added, causing Erin's heart to melt._

_"It's bedtime." Erin said again, her expression a little softer._

_"But, Mommy!" The child whined._

_"Come on, Slimer. It's time to go to bed." Holtzmann said._

_"Alright, Mama." The child sighed. Holtzmann picked her up and placed her in her bed, throwing the pillows and blankets on top of her, causing the two to laugh and Erin to smile. She walked over to her family and sat on the bed. Holtzmann joined her._

_"Goodnight my princess." Erin kissed the child's forehead._

_Goodnight, Mommy." The child gave her a sleepy smile._

_"Goodnight, Mama." Erin walked over to the wall and turned on her ghost nightlight. Holtzmann turned off the light in the room and the two walked out of the room._

"Marie, wave at the video camera sweetie." Marie's mother snapped her out of her thought. Holtzmann held up the video camera as she walked around the nearly empty room. Marie waved at the camera flash a smile.

"Come on you two, the car's all packed and ready to go." Erin said as she walked into the bare room, her face stained with happy and sad tears. Marie grabbed her book bag and smiled at her mother's.

"Hey, Marie, a kiss is how your mother and I brought you into this world." Holtzmann shot finger guns at Marie. Marie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm adopted, Mom." Holtzmann let out a dramatic gasp and held her chest. She shook her head.

"What? Who told you that?" Holtzmann said dramatically.

"Mom, I've known since, like, first grade. It's kinda of obvious because I'm black and you’re white." Holtzmann stared blankly at Marie for a moment and then turned back around. She stared out the window and the car fell silent.

"Hey mom...can you tell me about when you first brought me home?" Marie said in a meek, quiet voice. Holtzmann’s eyes lit up and she turned around and smiled at Marie.

**(To you, everything's funny You got nothing to regret I'd give all I have honey If you could stay like that)**

_"Holtzmann, come on we're going to be late picking up Marie." Erin yelled downstairs to the basement as she slid her heels on, Holtzmann came bounding up the stairs with a camera in her hand._

_"Mrs. Gilbert-Holtzmann, please tell future Marie what we are doing today." Holtzmann said with a big grin on her face, her hands shaking from excitement._

_"We’re going to pick you up from your foster home and bring you home!" Erin said excitingly her eyes wide with excitement. Holtzmann followed behind Erin with the camera pointed towards her, catching every pep in her step._

_"Mrs. Gilbert-Holtzmann, please tell Marie what you're most excited for." She pointe the camera at Erin again as they settled in the seat of the car. Erin shook her head and laughed joyfully._

_"Okay last one. I'm excited that I get hold your cute self in my arms and I'm going to sing to you every night." Erin eyes lit up with joy as Holtzmann stared at her fondly. Holtzmann put her hand to the lens of the camera and then leaned over to Erin and kissed her._

_"We'll that's all for now. We'll see you later." Holtzmann blew a kiss at the camera and turned it off. She sat the camera in her lap and did a little shimmy in her seat, making Erin laugh. Holtzmann watched as Erin placed her shaking hands on the steering wheel. She watched her take in a deep breath and started to move the car. "Nervous or excited?" Holtzmann placed her hand on Erin's and gave her a reassuring smile._

_"Both. This is a living person we’re bring home. W-what if she doesn't like us?" Holtzmann shook her head and smiled at her worrying wife._

__"Marie is only four months old, She doesn't know how to hate. Plus, we’re great with kids!" Holtzmann reassured her.__

_"I know, but, what if when she finds out we’re not her real parents she doesn't want to be with us?" Tears of anxiety started to form in Erin eyes. Holtzmann rubbed Erin’s hand gently._

_"Erin, honey, she won't hate us and she definitely won't want leave us when she finds out." Holtzmann gave her a kiss on the cheek and a soft smile, which eased Erin’s worries. Erin gave Holtzmann a thankful nod and smile._

_Soon, they pulled the car into the driveway of a small, tan house. The social service worker stood outside on the white porch. She was a tall, lanky woman who wore a blazer similar to Erin's blue blazer. Erin and Holtzmann got out of the car, lacing their hands together. They could feel their hearts beating out of their chests._

_"Mrs. Holtzmann and Mrs. Gilbert-Holtzmann, it's nice to see you guys again. Are you ready to meet your daughter, Marie?" The social worker smiled before leading them into the house and walking them to the living room where they were greeted by a man and woman who had to be in their early sixties. They had round, soft wrinkly faces with kind eyes. The woman poured them tea._

_"You, must be Mrs. Holtzmann and Mrs. Gilbert-Holtzmann. It's nice to meet you, even though me and Herbert are sad to see Marie go, we’re glad to see she will have a safe and loving home." The old woman gushed, her hazel eyes filled with love._

_"Well, for the first part of this, I would like for the foster parents to tell the new parents what to expect, like favorite food, allergies and toys. Then we will do paperwork and the two of you will meet your daughter." The social worker said as she pulled out papers from her binder._

_"Well, me and Carol have noticed that she might be allergic to bananas, so, we try to stay away from that. Marie really likes it when we put on disco music and she likes Dancing Queen. You should see her face light up and her little legs start to move!" Herbert gushed on about Marie._

_"Herbert, you're forgetting the important part: her sleeping schedule. We put her to bed around eight. She sleeps through the night, but she wakes up really early and she’ll gets fussy around three o'clock in the afternoon and that's when we give her a nap." Erin took notes on everything the old couple were said while Holtzmann fidgeted with excitement._

_"Well, all I need you to do is sign right here saying you're going to be Marie’s legal guardians and this birth certificate if you want to give her your last name." The social worker handed them the papers. They both looked at each other and then back at the birth certificate they hadn't really decided who's last name Marie would have._

_"Oh, Both!" Holtzmann said as she wrote down both their last names on the birth certificate._

_"That's great! Now, Mrs. Holtzmann and Mrs. Gilbert-Holtzmann, are you ready to meet your daughter?" They all stood up and walked up the wooden stairs. The couple lead them to a light pink nursery were the small child was asleep in her wooden crib. Her soft eyes fluttered as she slept. Erin stood in the doorway as tears started to fall down her face. She couldn’t stop staring at the child. A smile spread across her face. Holtzmann walked into the room and cooed at the child. The baby’s eyes fluttered open and the child started to make a small fussing noises. Holtzmann bent down and picked up the child, rocking her softly._

_"Oh, don't cry, sweetie. I know we probably startled you, and you're probably not used to strangers, but it's okay because we won't be strangers for long." Holtzmann said softly as she patted Marie's back. Erin's heart melted at the sight. She walked into the room and started stroking Marie's black, curly hair. Holtzmann handed her over to her and Marie started to fuss again._

_"It's okay, Marie, I've got you .There's nothing to be scared of." Erin started to bounce her softly while rubbing her back. She kissed Marie's head, smelling her soft curls. Marie's fussing stopped and Erin smiled at Holtzmann. Erin felt something wet and damp against her shirt she looked down to see Marie had spit up on Erin's blouse. Holtzmann let out a soft chuckle._

_"Looks like slime just can't resist you." Eren glared at Holtzmann. She flashed a charming smile, which was met with a blushing smile. The old couple interrupted the loving moment, handing Holtzmann Marie's diaper bag. They started heading back downstairs to the front room. The couple said their goodbyes to Marie, waving them off as the got into the car._

_"Well, here we have the radiant Marie Gilbert-Holtzmann AKA Slimer!" Holtzmann pointed the camera at the baby carrier and then at Erin, Pointing out how Marie spit up on Erin's shirt._

"And that, Marie, is the time we brought you home." Holtzmann said reaching back and bopping her nose. Marie rolled her eyes.

"How come I've never seen the videos you take?" Marie questioned.

"Because they're not ready yet." Erin and Marie sighed at the same time, mentally rolling their eyes.

_"If it makes you feel better, I haven't seen them either." Erin said flatly._

Marie rested her head on the widow and put on her headphones, drowning out her mothers sing to Rhythm of the Night by El DeBarge. She watched as small droplets of rain ran down the window. Her mind started to wonder off.

_“Mrs. and Mrs. Gilbert, I called you in today because Marie was caught punching a child in the face on the playground today.” Ms. Baker, the elementary school principal, said. Her face was filled with concern, but her voice was soft and calm._

_“What? Marie would never hit anyone!” Erin said, defending her daughter. Holtzmann stared blankly at the wall, and shook her head._

_“Well, Mrs. Gilbert, your daughter did. Since this is her first time she has gotten in serious trouble, she will only be given four days of out of school suspension.” Ms. Baker handed the wives Marie's suspension paper._

**(Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up**  
**Just stay this little**  
**Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up**  
**It could stay this simple**  
**I won't let nobody hurt you**  
**Won't let no one break your heart**  
**No one will desert you**  
**Just try to never grow up**  
**Never grow up)**

Marie rested her head on the widow and put on her headphones, drowning out her mothers sing to Rhythm of the Night by El DeBarge. She watched as small droplets of rain ran down the window. Her mind started to wonder off.

_“Mrs. and Mrs. Gilbert, I called you in today because Marie was caught punching a child in the face on the playground today.” Ms. Baker, the elementary school principal, said. Her face was filled with concern, but her voice was soft and calm._

_“What? Marie would never hit anyone!” Erin said, defending her daughter. Holtzmann stared blankly at the wall, and shook her head._

_“That's not fair! If Marie punched someone in the face then they probably deserved it!” Holtzmann said as she stood up slamming, her hands on the desk. She stared down Ms. Baker and then stormed out of the office._

_Marie sat in the front office chairs with her knees pulled into her chest and her face buried in her knees as she sobbed. The sound of the principal door opened caused her to look up through her puffy red eyes. It was her parents. They gave her a small smile that made her heart sink. She slowly walked over to her mother and held out her hand for her to grab. She laced their hands together and walked out the school building and towards the car. The car ride felt long and suffocating. Marie played the events of the day in her mind over and over again while she looked out of the window. When the car finally arrived to the house, Marie raced out of the car and ran upstairs to her room, locking herself in._

_Marie dumped out her backpack out all over the floor. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and her favorite blue teddy bear and shoved them in her bag and zipping it up. She wrote a note on notebook paper and unlocked her bedroom door. She taped the note to her door and walked away from her room. She grabbed a chair from her mother's office space and placed it under the attic door. She climbed onto the chair and reached up to grab the string that dangled from the attic door. She pulling it down, opening up the attic stairs walking up the stairs. Marie climbed up to the attic, placing her things on a box of old Christmas decorations. She walked over to box filled with old blankets and took them to make a fort._

_“What should we do about her?” Holtzmann said to Erin as Erin started to boil a pot of noodles._

_“I don't know, this behavior is so unlike her.” Erin sighed she walked over to Holtzmann. She wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Erin's waist._

_“I guess we should probably let her cool off and talk to her after dinner.” Holtzmann shrugged. Erin nodded and went back to cooking. They fell silent with worry for their daughter._

_“Dinner is ready. We should go get her.” Holtzmann nodded as she and Erin started walking up the stairs. When they got to Marie's room, they saw the door was closed they scrunched up their faces as they saw a note taped to the door. Erin gently ripped the note of the door._

_“I have run away to the attic. Love Marie.” Erin read the note aloud. They sighed as Holtzmann shook her head._

_“Well, at least she told us where she was going.” Holtzmann chuckled softly. They walked to the back of the house towards the attic. Erin moved the chair out of the way before they started to walk up the stairs. When they reached the attic they saw a fort of blankets and boxes all piled together off to the side. They looked at each other and smiled._

_“Princess Marie, we would like to enter your lovely castle.” Erin said as she and Holtzmann bowed in front of the fort._

_“You can't enter. I've run away from home.” Marie sadly poked her head out from under the fort. Holtzmann crouched down and gave a small smile._

_“Well, we're just here to tell you your mommies miss and wish you would come home.” Holtzmann said in a soft voice Erin crouched down and nodded._

_“Yes, I've heard your mommies miss you so very much. They're practically lost without you.” Erin’s voice was calming and soothing._

_“I can't go home. My mommies are going to be mad at me and then they are going to abandon me.” Marie’s voice was soft and meek as she looked down at the ground. Tears started to fall down her face as she slowly crawled out of her fort. Erin wrapped her in her arms and gently rocked her back and forth while Holtzmann wiped her tears away._

_“Oh, sweetie we would never abandon you.” Erin held her closer to her as Holtzmann rubbed her back slowly._

_“But I got in trouble.” Marie buried her face in the crook of Erin's neck, letting the tears fall on her neck._

_“We know you got in trouble, but that doesn't mean we will abandon you. Now, could you tell us at least why you punched a kid?”  Holtzmann asked as she pushed a piece of Marie’s black hair out of her face._

_“Because Karlie Lockhart told me that normal people don't have two mommies and if they did they would be the same skin color.” Marie said in a huff, rubbing her puffy red eyes. Erin and Holtzmann looked at each other for a moment. They were both lost for words and the attic fell silent. They just couldn't find the right words to explain this. They knew they would have to explain why she had two moms, and they new that was easy. But explaining to a five year old why they weren't the same race as them was difficult because it could lead to questions they couldn't answer._

_“Well, princess, sometimes mommies don't want marry daddies but want to marry other mommies and then one day they decided to have a child.” Erin said giving Marie a big smile which was met with a scrunched up face._

_“But Andy Jones told me that only mommies and daddies can make  babies by having sex.”Erin and Holtzmann eyes went wide, their eyes shifted back and forth._

_“Well, um..” Holtzmann was lost for words she looked at Erin her eyes pleading for help._

_“Well, that conversation is for when you're older, but for right now we have to focus on task at hand since you're only suspended for four days you won't have TV privileges for four days and either me or your mother will stay home with you.” Marie pouted and nodded Erin and Holtzmann gave her a hug._

“Marie, do you have to use the bathroom or are you hungry?” Holtzmann asked to the oblivious Marie. She looked up and took out her headphones.

_“No, I'm good.” Holtzmann nodded as she got out of the car._

**(You're in the car on the way to the movies And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off At fourteen, there's just so much you can't do And you can't wait to move out Someday and call your own shots)**

“Er-bear, do you want me to drive so you can rest?” Erin nodded and got out of the driver side of the car and walked over to the passenger side. She sat down in the seat and turned on the radio. She looked back and smiled at the sleeping Marie and turned back around. She leaned her seat back letting, the sound of the music flow through her as her mind started to wander. Erin's mind started to swirl with thoughts of Marie growing up too fast and wishing she had a little more time to hold her in her arms like she did when she was small.

_“It's just the two of us tonight, Marie. So, what do you want to do?” Erin walked into Marie's room. Marie was standing in front of her mirror with lipgloss in her hand, tracing it over her lips. “What are you getting all dolled up for?” Erin walked over to her bed and sat down. Marie sighed and rolled her eyes._

_“I'm going to hang out with Trevor, Nicole, and Eric at the movies, remember? You're driving me, remember?” Marie became frustrated with her mother, catching an attitude with her._

_“First off, lose the attitude. Second, I totally forgot about that. What time is the movie?” Marie sighed, rolled her eyes again, and faced the mirror as she started spraying perfume all over herself._

_“It's at eight.” Marie started putting on her shoes and grabbed her phone. She started heading out of her room, but stopped in the doorframe and looked over at her mother, who was smiling fondly as she shook her head. Marie motioned for her to hurry up._

_“I'm coming, don't rush me.” Erin got off the bed the to walked to the car. The car ride was silent except for the sound of Marie’s cellphone keyboard typing away. Erin looked over at her and smiled. She took her hand and smoothed over Marie's hair, which caused her to move out of Erin's reach._

_“So...this Trevor guy, I've never heard you talk about him before. Do you like him?” Erin broke the silence and smiled at Marie. Marie looked at her mother, shook her head, and let out a giggle._

_“He's kinda cute.” A blush and goofy grin spread across Marie’s face. She looked back at her phone and typed away, resting her head on the window. Erin drove into the parking lot of the movie theater and started to pull the car up to the curb. “Stop, I don't want you to drop me off at the curb!” Marie shouted. Erin scrunched up her face and shook her head and kept driving, pulling up to the curb parking beside the curb. Marie crossed her arms and let out a loud huff before getting out of the car and slammed the door._

**(But don't make her drop you off around the block Remember that she's getting older too And don't lose the way that you dance around in your p.j.s getting ready for school)**

_Erin pulled up to the curb of the movie theater the radio blasting an old mix tape Holtzmann made for her when they dated. She bobbed her head to the music as she waited for her daughter. Marie opened the car door and then slammed the door as she sat down with big huff, her arms crossed, her knees shaking with frustration. She let out a little sniff and wiped a tear from her eyes._

_“What's wrong princess?” Erin reached over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a napkin, giving it to her. Marie wiped her tears away._

_“It was awful, Mom. Trevor didn't even know who I was and then Nicole and Eric didn't even talk to me the whole time! I felt so awkward and out of place!” Marie let out a loud sob. Erin leaned over and gave her a hug while rubbing her back slowly. Erin let out a gasp and then pulled back from the hug and smiled at Marie she started the car and drove off. Marie scrunched up her face in confusion. Erin drove until she pulled up to the grocery store. She smiled at Marie, asking her if she wanted to stay in the car, and then left. When she came back, her hands were filled with grocery bags. Marie scrunched up her face again._

_“You went to the store last weekend.” Erin didn't respond to her daughter, she just started the car and headed home. Marie rested her head on the window and sighed to herself, reflecting on the day. Erin pulled into the driveway she looked over at Marie and gave her a big smile. She got out and began taking out all the groceries and walking inside, placing the bags on the table._

_“So, are you going to tell me why you bought all this junk food, because normally this is something Mother would do.” Marie raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms as she looked at the now grinning Erin._

_“We're going to have a Ghost Hunter's Night!” Erin said enthusiastically as she pulled out to tubs of ice cream from a bag and pulled out out two spoons from a drawer. She lead Marie to the family room and turned on the TV, flipping on Bill Nye the Science Guy. She patted the couch cushion next to her._

_“First what's Ghost Hunters Night, second Bill Nye the Science Guy? I haven't watched that since elementary school.” Marie slowly walked over to her mother, sitting down and taking one of the tubs of ice cream and opening it, dipping her spoon into the cold ice cream._

_“Ghost Hunters Night is something me and your Aunt Abby made up when we were teens, we came up with it one day when Sarah Fitzgerald  was being mean to us. We just grab comfort food and watch X-files.” Erin smiled fondly at Marie, who sat eating her ice cream with a big smile. Marie scooted closer to her. Erin pulled off the blanket from the couch and wrapped the two of them in it. Marie rested her head on Erin’s shoulder._

_“To Ghost Hunters Night!” They tapped their containers. Marie flashed her a big smile and laid her head on her mother's lap as Erin stroked her hair. As Erin stroked Marie's hair, she smiled down at her child and her heart filled with joy. Erin  was ecstatic that Marie was finally opening up to her again._

“Hey, Erin, ready to switch places? We're halfway there.” Holtzmann eyes were filled with excitement Erin smiled.

“We're almost down south, so I guess we'll have to get cowgirl boots on the way back.” Erin threw her head back laughing at her own joke. Holtzmann shook her head.

“Okay, then let's get a move on, cowpokes!” Holtzmann said with a fake country accent.

**(Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple And no one's ever burned you Nothing's ever left you scarred And even though you want to Just try to never grow up)**

Holtzmann pulled into a gas station. Erin got out of the car stretched her long limbs while Holtzmann got out of the car and walked over to the gas station store. When she entered the store, she gasped at the sight of a short sleeve gold and Aggie blue North Carolina A&T school shirt that said “Proud Dad of North Carolina A&T Alumni” she picked up the shirt and skipped over to the cashier. Holtzmann walked out of the store with a grin on her face as she got to the car, she held the shirt high with a big smile.

“We're almost there! look at this cool shirt!” she held up the shirt for Erin and Marie to see. She put it on over her long sleeve shirt.

“Mom, I'm not an alumni, yet it's only my first year.” Marie let out a small laugh as she watched her mother get in the passenger seat.

“I know, but you will have three years left so I'm thinking I buy the shirt now and then I wear it at your graduation!” Holtzmann reached back and booped Marie's nose.

“You're not going to wear an old shirt to your daughter's graduation.” Erin protested flatly as she pulled out of the gas station. Holtzmann made a fake pout and crossed her arm, leaning back in her seat. Holtzmann rested her head on the window and allowed her thoughts to drift off.

_“Isn't that Marie over there with that older man?” Holtzmann’s eyes went wide as she turned her head to see Marie in the coffee shop with a tall black man with a mustache. Holtzmann's hands clenched in a fist as she watched this man laugh out a deep laugh at one of Marie’s jokes. Holtzmann stood up to go over there, but Patty rested her hand on her shoulder, sitting her back down in the chair._

_“Don't go over there! Wait until she gets home tonight and corner her at dinner, pretend like you don't know anything and just make it seem as if everything is normal and then bang catch her in her lie.” Patty had a huge grin on her face._

_“Wow that sound like a really good idea” Holtzmann quickly texted Erin what was happening._

_“You learn a lot when you're raising two boys. We should at least follow them just to make sure that guy won't try something.” Patty said as her grin turned into a smile of satisfaction and then a serious frown. Holtzmann nodded and the two of them followed behind Marie and the stranger. They followed them three cars behind until they arrived back to Erin and Holtzmann's house._

_“I'll tell you tomorrow how everything went.” Patty nodded as Holtzmann gave her a big hug and got out of the car. She quickly walked inside and walked upstairs to Marie’s room. Marie was setting her things down while humming a merry tune._

_“Hey, Slimer, how was your day at school?” Holtzmann said casually, trying to stay normal as possible._

_“You know, it was school.” Marie rolled her eyes as she pulled out a binder from her backpack._

_“Okay, um...did you learn anything new?” Holtzmann leaned up against the door frame she heard Marie let out aloud sigh._

_“Look, Mom, I have a lot of homework to do.” Holtzmann left without saying a word. She let her emotion swirl around in her mind. Holtzmann walked down to her lab in the basement and started to tinker with an old proton pack, her 80’s mix tape blasting through the basement and reaching the main floor of the house. Erin came walking down the wooden stairs._

_“Hey, honey, is Marie home yet?” Erin stood behind Holtzmann and kissed Holtzmann softly. Erin wrapped her arm around Holtzmann's waist, resting her head on her shoulder._

_“Yeah, she’s home. Me and Patty followed her home when she was riding around with that old perv.” Holtzmann said bluntly her focus fixated on the proton pack Erin let out a sigh._

_“Holtz, we can't just call this man a pervert. We don't know the full story.”_

_Holtzmann set the proton pack down._

_“What? We can and should call this guy a perv! He was out with our underage daughter on a school day and then drove her home!” Holtzmann yelled which made Erin cup her face, mostly to stop her from yelling so Marie wouldn't hear._

_“I know, but all I'm saying is we should get Marie’s side of the story first. Okay?” Erin stroked Holtzmann cheeks softly. Holtzmann let out a small huff. “Now, let's go get dinner and see what your knuckle head of a daughter is doing.” Erin kissed Holtzmann on the cheek leading her upstairs. Holtzmann let out a laugh as she walked upstairs._

_Dinner was tense and quiet. All that could be heard was the sound of their silverware hitting their plates. Marie’s face was buried in her phone as she texted away. Holtzmann shifted awkwardly in her seat and Erin's eyes were glued to her plate as she ate._

_“So, Marie honey, how was school?” Marie let out a huge sigh and rolled her eyes she shrugged her shoulders. Holtzmann clenched her fist, digging her nails into her palm._

_“Look, Marie, we know you didn't go to school today. Aunt Patty and I saw you with that strange man.” Erin gave Holtzmann a look and held her hand, stroking it softly until she unclenched her fist._

_“And were concerned. You can't be skipping school to hang out with some older man who probably doesn't have your best interest in mind. I'm saying this from experience, honey, guys who go after school girls are awful people.” Erin’s voice was calm and soft. Marie placed her phone face down on the table and looked at her parents._

_“What? You think I'm dating some old guy? I thought you guys would trust me more!” Marie shook her head in disbelief she stood up. Holtzmann grabbed her hand._

_“We do trust you, but you've been acting so closed off lately. We just want to know what's wrong.” Holtzmann sat her back down giving her a warm smile. Marie let out a sigh._

_“There’s this father-daughter dance at my school tomorrow so I've been trying to find my real parents.” The room fell silent. Holtzmann clenched her fist again and Erin dropped eye contact and looked down at her plate, trying not to show her pain._

_“I thought I would take you to the dance.” Holtzmann said in a meek voice. Marie avoided eye contact with her mother._

_“It wouldn't have made any sense for you go. It would be weird because when you really think about it, you're not my dad biologically or physically.” Marie’s words cut Holtzmann like knives and she clenched her teeth together._

_“Marie apologize to your mother right now.” Erin demanded her voice booming through the room as she held back tears._

_“It's the truth, Mom. No matter how many ‘Number One Dad’ shirts and mugs Mother has won't make her my dad nor will it make her related to me!” Marie yelled as she stood up, slamming her hands on the table. The room fell silent again as hurt and anger replaced the tension and worry._

_“Marie Anne Gilbert-Holtzmann, you apologize to your mother right now and then go to your room.” Erin’s voice cracked as she yelled._

_“No! You're not the boss of me! You're not even my real parents!” Marie yelled back as tried to storm off but Holtzmann grabbed her arm._

_“Marie Anne Gilbert-Holtzmann, you're grounded for a month now go to your room.” Holtzmann scolded her blood boiling with rage as she swiped Marie’s phone from the table with her free hand. Marie wiggled her way out of Holtzmann gripped and stomped towards the front door._

_“Where are you going?” Erin's voice was a lot calmer now her face softened and became concerned._

_“None of your damn business!” Marie yelled as she slammed the front door, running off. Erin dropped to her knees and let out a loud cry Holtzmann wrapped around Erin, holding her close and wiping away her tears. They stayed like this for a moment. The telephone started to ring softly and Holtzmann got up and answered the phone. It was Dr. Gorin._

_“Dr. Gorin said Marie is with her, I'm going to go get her back.” Erin got up and walked over to Holtzmann, grabbing her hand taking her palms and looking at the nail marks on them. Erin brought her palms to her lips and kissed them._

_“We will get her tomorrow night, I think we should just let her cool off.” Holtzmann nodded and Erin laced her hands with hers and lead her upstairs to their room. They crawled into bed, wrapping their arms around each other before they slowly drifted off to sleep._

_The moonlit sky shined through the kitchen window, casting a shadow on the marble countertop. Erin stood over the stove stirring a pot of greens when Holtzmann walked behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment Holtzmann hummed a sweet tune in her ear._

_“I'm going to get Marie from Dr. Gorin.” Erin turned around and shook her head._

_“No, Holtz. We have to let her cool down. I talked to Dr. Gorin and it sounds like Marie really needs another day.” Holtzmann shook her head and backed away from Erin._

_“Erin, we have to get her back, we have to make sure she’s okay and that she knows we care about her.” Holtzmann’s voice cracked and tears started to fill her eyes. Erin walked over and cupped her face._

_“I'm worried about her too, but this is something serious that she needs to figure out on her own.” Erin kissed the top of Holtzmann's head and wiped away her tears._

_“Sorry, Erbear, but I have to go get her back.” Holtzmann kissed Erin's lips and then walked out the door. Holtzmann tuned on her radio and blasted her 80’s greatest hits mix tapes and speed off into the night._

_“Jillian, what are you doing here so late?” Dr. Gorin’s face was scrunched up and she was dressed in a red, fluffy robe with a cup of tea in her hand._

_“Isn't Marie still here?” Holtzmann's body shook with anxiety._

_“No, she left for some dance thing.” Holtzmann's eyes grew wide she ran off Dr.Gorin’s front porch before Gorin could say a word, Holtzmann was in her car. Holtzmann pulled into the school parking lot and walked slowly towards the gymnasium where the dance was being held. When Holtzman entered the gymnasium, she saw Marie sitting alone all sad and alone. Her body was slumped in the chair and her beautiful blue dress was wrinkling in the seat._

_“Why is such a fair maiden sitting all alone?” Holtzmann smiled at the moppy Marie, her face stained with tears. Marie jolted towards her mother, wrapping her arms around her waist. She hid her face in the crook of Holtzmann's neck and let out a loud sob._

_“He..didn't.. show up and the dance is almost over.” Marie sobbed into Holtzmann's neck. Holtzmann gently rubbed her back, calming her down._

_“Honey, it's okay. I'm here now, how about we go get some ice cream?” Holtzmann rubbed Marie’s back gently as she continued to cry, her tears running down her neck. Marie nodded and Holtzmann led her back to the car. Marie sat down in the passenger seat, pulled her legs to her chest, and hid her face in her knees, letting her tears fall down. Holtzmann parked the car in the ice cream parlor parking lot and left the car. When she came back, she was carrying two cups, one filled with a vanilla ice cream and one with chocolate chip ice cream. She slid back into the car, handing Marie her chocolate chip ice cream._

_“I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said yesterday.” Marie said in a meek sorrowful voice. Holtzmann gave her a gentle smile placing her hand onto Marie’s._

_“I know you didn't.” She rubbed Marie’s hand gently._

_“It’s just that I'm sixteen years old and I know nothing about my real family and I'm tired of not knowing where and who I come from.” Marie let out a sigh. “I guess I thought if I found my real parents, I'd know why they gave me up, or at least who I could have been. But all I know is my dad some successful CEO who hasn't talked to my mother since high school and didn't even know I existed until last week.” Holtzmann reached over and grabbed a napkin from the glove compartment, handing to the now crying Marie. She wiped away her tears._

_“I get it. You must feel like a giant piece is missing from you and when you're ready to find your birth mom, me and your mother will be right here with you to hold your hand every step of the way.” Marie leaned over and gave her mother a big hug, burying her face in the crook of her neck again. The car ride home was quiet and peaceful. Marie was sound asleep, curled up in the passenger seat, when Holtzmann pulled into the driveway. Holtzmann gently woke the sleeping Marie, her eyes fluttered open and the pair trudged to the house. Marie went to her room and Holtzmann to hers. Holtzmann walked into her bedroom to see a crying Erin laying on the bed._

_“What's wrong, Er-Bear?” Holtzmann walked over, sitting down next to her as she wrapped her arms around her. Erin rested her head on Holtzmann's shoulder._

_“Marie is going to want to live with her real dad.” Erin buried her face in Holtzmann shirt Holtzmann rubbed her back softly._

_“Marie isn't going to leave us, her dad didn't even show up and I told her once she is a little bit older and still wants to find her real mom then we will be right by her side every step of the way.” Holtzmann gave Erin a reassuring smile and wiped away her tears. She kissed her cheek. There was a soft knock on the door and Marie slowly walked into their room, looking down at the ground._

_“I'm sorry, Mom, for what I said yesterday and for running away.” Marie shifted awkwardly from side, avoiding eye contact with her parents. Erin stood up and walked over to her daughter, wrapping her around her in a big huge._

_“I forgive you, but you're still grounded for a month.” Erin cupped her face and kissed her forehead._

_“Can I at least have my phone back?” Marie flashed them a charming smile which made Erin roll her eyes._

_“Fine, but only on the weekends. Holtz give her back her phone” Holtzmann let out a loud laugh and then exited the room, leaving them confused. When she walked back in, she was carrying an old shoe box. Marie opened the box to see her phone had been taken apart bit by bit she let out a loud gasp._

_“Mom! Mom, dismantled my phone again!” Erin let out a loud sigh and shook her head._

_“Holtz! We can't keep buying Marie a new phone every time you want to punish her.” Erin scolded Holtzmann._

_“The first time was an accident I dropped the phone and then it fell open I was trying to fix it.” Holtzmann tried to defend herself. Erin rolled her eyes and sighed, taking the box from Holtzmann and throwing it in the trash._

_“You know what? Everyone go to bed. We've had enough excitement for one day.” Holtzmann and Marie let out a loud groan and made pouting faces. Holtzmann kissed Marie on the cheek as she walked out the bedroom door. Holtzmann crawled into bed laying right next Erin, wrapping her arms around her and snuggling into her. She had a small smile on her face knowing that her daughter was safe and sound._

“Hey, look, we're here!” Erin said excitingly as she followed the traffic cop, who directed them to park behind a red mini van.

**(So here I am in my new apartment In a big city, they just dropped me off It's so much colder than I thought it would be So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on)**

A short woman came knocking on the window. Erin rolled her window down and gave her a smile. The woman asked for the student's name. The woman then guided them upstairs to Marie’s dorm room. The room was small with bare white walls, three gray mattresses with wooden bedframes, and white tile flooring with a connecting bathroom. Marie set her book bag down on one of the beds. She looked out the window to see all of the students and parents scrambling to unpack. She let out a big sigh as her mind started wander back to her graduation party.

_“And here she comes, the graduated student of 2020 and birthday girl!” Holtzmann pointed the camera at Marie as she walked towards them in her cap and gown with her diploma in her hand, a blush spread across her face._

_“Mom, you're embarrassing me!” Marie covered her face trying to hide from the camera._

_“Oh, come on, just show the camera your diploma!” Marie sighed and held up her diploma. With a big smile, Holtzmann pointed the camera towards Erin._

_“Okay, Mama, tell the camera how you're feeling!” Holtzmann smiled at the sniffling Erin, who was wiping her tears out of her eyes and smiled._

_“I'm really happy that my little girl is growing up. Even though she is moving so far away, you know it's never too late to apply to a New York school” Erin pulled Marie into a big hug and kissed her forehead._

_“I know, mom but they offered me a full ride scholarship for field hockey and plus if I went to a school in New York you and mom would always be there” Marie kissed Erin on the cheek._

“Marie, are you going to help us unpack?” Marie was snapped out of her thoughts she turned around to see her parents had brought all of her things up. She walked over to one of the boxes and started taking out all of the posters.

**(Wish I'd never grown up I wish I'd never grown up Oh I don't wanna grow up Wish I'd never grown up Could still be little Oh I don't wanna grow up Wish I'd never grown up It could still be simple)**

“Hey, I remember this you guys gave this to me for my graduation gift!” Marie lifted up a snow globe. She gave a small smile and then placed it on the desk that was next to her bed. Marie's mind wandered back to her graduation day.

_“Mom, I told you that I didn't want a party.” Holtzmann let out a fake gasp, her hand went to her heart, pretending to be in shock._

_“What? A party!? No, we're just going to the firehouse. Nothing suspicious as at all!” Holtzmann said loudly as they walked into the dark firehouse._

_“Surprise!” Patty, Abby, Kevin, and Dr. Gorin jumped out of their hiding places, their faces wide with smiles._

_Marie gasped in surprise, her eyes wide as she looked around the firehouse. The firehouse was decorated in balloons, streamers, and banners. There was a big graduation cap shaped cake on the table and there was a table off to the side filled with different presents. Holtzmann and Erin led Marie to the birthday cake. They lit the candles and sung Happy Birthday loudly and off key. Marie closed her eyes and blew out the candles they all cheered loudly._

_“Time to open presents!” Holtzmann shoved a big newspaper box into Marie's hands. She set the box down on the table. She opened the box to find a snow globe. The snow globe contained small figurines of Erin, Patty, Holtzmann, and Abby standing in front of the firehouse dressed in their Ghostbusters uniforms with their protons pack strapped to their backs and proton wands in their hands with smiling faces there was a small plaque on it that said “There's no place like home”._

_“If you ever get homesick, you can look at this and know we are always with you.” Marie gave her parents a big hug. Dr. Gorin walked awkwardly towards Marie with a present in her hands. she handed her the rectangle box Marie, who opened the box to find an old white lab coat with Marie’s name stitched into it. Marie looked up at Dr. Gorin and smiled she walked over to her and gave her a big huge Dr. Gorin awkwardly patted her head._

_“Even though you're not going into the science field, I just thought it would be nice for you to have.”  Marie nodded her head._

“And finally done!” Holtzmann said as she sat down on Marie’s new bed. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, letting out a big sigh. The room fell silent. They knew that this moment was going to be hard, the moment when they say their final goodbyes.

“Well, Slimer, I guess since you're all settled in we should be hitting the road.” Holtzmann launched towards Marie, giving her a big hug. Marie buried her face in the crook of her neck. Erin walked up and wrapped her arms around them they stayed like this for a moment.

**(Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple And no one's ever burned you Nothing's ever left you scarred And even though you want to Just try to never grow up)**

“Goodbye, sweetie, call us first thing tomorrow.” Erin shouted from the car as Holtzmann pulled off. The ride back home was long and quite. Erin and Holtzmann's eyes were heavy from the long drive as Holtzmann pulled into their driveway.

“Er-Bear, I'll meet you upstairs. I just have to finish something in the basement.” Erin nodded and kissed Holtzmann on the cheek. It was around eleven o'clock that Erin's phone alarm went off with the message ‘Tell Holtz to come to bed’. She rolled sluggishly out bed and shuffled down stairs towards the basement door when she heard the sound of Holtzmann crying.

“Holtz, honey, what's wrong.” Erin raced downstairs to find Holtzmann sitting on her work bench watching a video on her laptop, tears running down her cheeks. Erin walked over to Holtzmann and wrapped her arms around her. When Erin looked at the screen it was showing old home movies of Marie. Erin’s heart filled with joy.

“Our baby is gone.” Holtzmann let out a sob. Erin pulled her close wiping her tears from her eyes and kissed her cheek.

“Are these all of the home movies?” Holtzmann nodded as they became silent watching the ageing Marie flash in front of the screen. Erin paused the video.

“Let's watch this in the living room.” Erin led Holtzmann upstairs where they wrapped themselves in blankets and cuddled together as they watched their daughter grow up right before their eyes all over again.


	2. Suggest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggest

We are taking song suggestions and the gilbert-holtzmann family suggets and one shot comment or message us on tumblr @theygotboxesandnurfguns or @lucina1998

**Author's Note:**

> By Taylor swift


End file.
